


The 1

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logicality - Freeform, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Musicians, OC enby singer, Post-Break Up, Singer Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Song writer Roman Sanders, Songfic, i can't believe that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: Human AU where The 1 is written by Roman about Virgil.I'm trying something different so this will be messy. I'll try to do short updates and the chapters will jump through differents POVs and between the present and flashbacks.In an ideal world, I will rewrite this in the future but we'll see.Baby steps.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much happening here, this chapter is mostly the setting.

It was a special concert that very few people had the chance to even know was happening. Not because they were an unknown artist, in fact, they were doing it because Aspen recently had become a huge sensation and they wanted to do a private intimate show in the cafe where they first started singing and only for their most loyal fans.

It had absolutely no sense for Virgil to be there almost at the front tables. This wasn’t his scene at all and he hardly had heard any of their songs. Patton, on the other hand... Patton was a hardcore fan and that was why Logan had to move heaven and earth to get him a pair, only to get sick the day of the show.

That’s how Virgil got dragged to a pop concert. Patton had made an effort to make him listen to their biggest hits on the ride there and he had to admit that some of them didn’t suck. Sure, they were a little cheesy but Aspen’s voice was even more stunning in that intimate setting and the lyrics had some sort of... familiarity? There was something about some of them that felt just... nice.

It wasn’t until past half the concert that he realized what was happening.

“Thank you so much again for being here tonight,” said Aspen while taking a chance to drink a glass of water “It means so much to be able to share this moment with the people that help made all of this happen. From Mrs. and Mrs. Olsen that gave me a chance long ago, and once again today, to sing in this corner” both owners smiled at them from behind the bar, “to each and single one of you in the audience who have supported me along this ride” Patton beamed from his seat and playfully squish Virgil’s hand from the excitement.

“And talking about people that helped me along the way” they continued giving a complicity look “you guys know that I have an amazing team behind the lyrics and the composition of every song. Today you’ll have the honor of seeing the beginning of the solo carrier of one of them”

“Oh, who you’ll think might be?” Patton whisper, while they continued to talk “I hardly know some of the lyrics, I have no idea who are the writers” Virgil reminded him.

They finished their conversation just in time to hear the introduction. 

”Ladies, gentlemen, and esteemed guests, please give a warm welcome to Roman Prince!”

Well, maybe Virgil did know one of the writers.

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this once it's finished so feel free to comment if something doesn't make sense or if there is any error (English isn't my first language).   
> Comments are also good for my soul, so there is that too.   
> Have a nice day ^^


End file.
